I'm Lost Without You
by M.Anne
Summary: OK...its about 4 years after the 7th book. Ginny is dating this new guy. Harry's jealous. Ron and Hermione are dating. Just a bunch of fluff basically. Maybe a bit of humor. It'll be good, promise.
1. The Boyfriend

Hey guys! I know a bunch of you who read "Just Friends" are patiently awaiting the sequel, and thank you for doing so. But I just had to write _something_ while I was gathering my thoughts. And here it is. Enjoy.

Early Sunday evening, Ginny Weasley stood in the kitchen of Studio Weasley, her restaurant/nightclub in wizarding London. She pushed the bright red hair that was falling out of her loose ponytail off her face and continued to chop parsnips. She'd always enjoyed cooking, ever since she was a little girl watching her mother. She grew up helping her mom in the kitchen but she never got to cook a whole meal for anyone. Until one evening a few years ago when Molly Weasley was sick and she asked Ginny to cook dinner for everyone. It was a Sunday and all of the Weasleys, (excluding Percy) Harry, and Hermione were all there for their weekly family dinner. The meal went off with out a hitch and everyone was impressed by Ginny's culinary skills. Fred and George must have been especially impressed because that year they bought her this very restaurant for Christmas and in two months' time she made enough money to pay them back in full. One year later she had enough to expand Studio Weasley and it now had a second floor which served as a nightclub.

She checked her watch. Six O'clock. She needed to be out of there in a half hour in order to be at the Burrow by seven thirty. She begin working more quickly, cheerfully yelling out orders to her 20 member staff as they all worked in harmony to bring together the meals for the late-dinner crowd. Her stomach fluttered nervously at the thought of going to dinner tonight. She was bringing her new boyfriend, Brian MacDougal, to the Weasleys (and Harry) weekly Sunday dinner that Molly had insisted on after Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finally defeated Voldemort for good.

She wasn't nervous about him meeting her family….She thought, stirring a creamy sauce in a pan. She was worried about him meeting Harry. _That's stupid._ She scolded herself. _What does it matter what Harry thinks? _She chuckled bitterly to herself. _Harry won't care either way. I'm sure he's far too busy with his flavor of the week. _

Ginny reflected on the women Harry had started dating since he'd become head of the Aurors at the Ministry and easily the most famous wizard of all time. They were all thin, beautiful, and dumb as bricks. 'Don't worry about it, Gin,' Hermione had once told her soothingly. 'He'll wake up someday.' Ginny now scoffed inwardly at this memory. _Easy for _her _to say._ _She and Ron got married _ages_ ago. _And besides, Ginny had grown tired of waiting. She had hoped that after the defeat of Voldemort that they would get back together, there was hardly anything to worry about now, was there? She held on to this thought, waiting and anticipating the moment Harry would make his move until one day, she woke up. _Maybe he's moved on, you prat. _ She'd thought angrily. _Maybe you're standing around, mooning after him like some lovesick puppy and he's moved on._

That's why, three months ago, when the cute (if conceited) Brian MacDougal asked her out, she didn't turn him down and they'd been dating ever since. Sure, he was a bit full of himself, considering he was only a clerk at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. But he was a good laugh and wasn't an important element of a good relationship laughter?

She looked back at her watch again. Six twenty. She shrugged, that was good enough for her. She handed the ladle to a nearby chef, William. "Finish for me, will you?" She asked. He nodded obediently and she turned, scanning the rowdy but efficient crowd for her top chef, Mary. "Oi! Mary!" She yelled.

The spunky brunette turned around to face her employer with a smile. "You headin' off to dinner, Boss?" She asked, her American accent thick.

"Yeah," She tossed her the keys. "Lock up here tonight, will you? I really ought to run," She added, checking her watch again. "Mum will kill me if I'm late again."

"No problem. Say hello to Harry for me, alright?" She teased, winking.

Ginny blushed despite herself. "They're meeting Brian tonight, you Yank." Mary pulled a face. "Oh, what, you don't like Brian either I suppose?" Ginny asked, hands on hips.

Mary smirked a little bit. "What do you mean 'either'? I thought you said your family didn't meet him yet?"

"You know what I meant." Replied Ginny, feeling flustered.

"Uh huh…." Mary agreed unconvincingly. "Well, I don't like Brian as much as uh…oh…I dunno, say…Harry? But I guess he's okay. Look, if you're happy- I'm happy, my little English muffin!" She said, grabbing her cheeks and pinching them.

Ginny playfully slapped her friend's hands away and turned to leave. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She called back, laughing.

She Apparated back to her one bedroom flat, quickly stripped out of her work clothes, and jumped into the shower, humming softly to herself. Once out of the shower she wrapped a soft, white towel around herself, moving to the vanity and magically drying her hair. She donned her Muggle attired, leaving her face free of makeup, just the way her mother liked it.

She stepped out of her flat and down the hall where she Apparated to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where she had promised she would meet Brian and her two elder twin brothers.

She opened the shop door and stepped in, surprised at how crowded it was considering her brother's would be closing soon. She watched as Fred, George, and Brian helped their final costumers, and George followed them all to the door, waving merrily and shutting it tight behind them.

Brian noticed Ginny for the first time and he stepped around the counter to greet her. "Hello, love," He said, pecking her innocently on the lips, uncomfortably aware that his employers and her older brothers were watching. "You look different." He added.

"Different bad or different good?" She asked cautiously.

He shrugged noncommittally. "Just different."

George rolled his eyes behind Brian's back.

Fred stepped around him and grabbed Ginny's arms, kissing both her cheeks. "Dahling you look _fab_." He said.

George followed in his brother's footsteps. "Yes, dahling. Simply mahvelous!"

She giggled. "Come on, you three, we better go now, we have to be there in five minutes." The four Apparated, one after the other to the Burrow.

Ginny grabbed Brian's hand once they had arrived. "Nervous?" She asked.

"About what?"

"Meeting my family and Harry for the first time."

"Oh. No," He said. "And I still don't understand why _Harry_ has to be here. I mean, he's not exactly family, is he?"

Ginny dropped his hand and opened her mouth to retort angrily when Fred interjected. "Actually, _mate_, he's _exactly_ like family. Isn't he, George?"

George nodded vigorously. "Yes, _exactly_. Let's go see if dear brother Harry has arrived." He looked at Brian as though he was something rather foul smelling, Fred mirroring his expression and the twins stepped into the house.

Brian laughed aloud as though Ginny's brother hadn't just given him a look of utmost contempt. He grabbed hold of her hand once more and tugged her gently towards the door the twins had just disappeared through. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, leading him into the house.

Harry had indeed arrived already and he was pacing the Weasley's living room in front of Ron and Hermione. They watched him, from the couch, their hands clasped. Ron leaned forward. "Harry?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

Harry stopped, looked briefly at them, and continued pacing. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

"Uh…because the moment Hermione mentioned that Ginny was bringing her new boyfriend home for us to meet, you haven't stopped pacing. And I think you're wearing down the rug." Ron chuckled at his own joke.

Harry shot a glare at them. Harry thought he saw a glimmer of amusement in Hermione's eyes. Harry immediately stopped pacing. "I just hadn't realized they were becoming that serious," He scrambled for an explanation for his behavior. "And I just needed a bit more of a warning. That's all." This time he _knew_ he saw Hermione smiling. "_What_ is so funny?"

"Well, if you want to know what _I_ think…." Hermione began, with the air of someone that was ready to offer her opinion on this particular subject whether her audience wished it or not. Ron rolled his eyes, amused, and put his arm around his wife's shoulder. "You date a different witch every week while Ginny has scarcely dated anyone in the past four years," She took a breath. "And now when she's starting to get into a serious relationship you're pacing the living room like some caged animal. You are now _finally _realizing that it is-"

"Dinner!" Called Mrs. Weasley. She came into the room and whispered to Hermione, who'd met Brian once briefly "You didn't tell me he was so handsome!" And she disappeared out of sight once more.

Harry's face grew dark and Ron laughed aloud, clapped his friend on the shoulder, and led them all into the kitchen after his mother. Harry, feeling annoyed that he hadn't gotten to explain himself, followed his best friends. _But what exactly was he trying to explain?_ He hadn't even allowed himself to consider the thought that Ginny was becoming serious with someone. He had no idea how he felt about it. And what was it that Hermione was talking about? 'Realizing' what, exactly? He promised himself he would interrogate her later on the subject, but right now he had to greet this Brian character.

He stopped short in the doorway at the sight of Mr. Weasley and Brian shaking hands, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny beaming at each other. He felt a stab of jealousy. What if the Weasleys liked him better? He thought rather childishly that this might soon be the case. He felt ashamed and thankful that none of the Weasleys could perform Legimency.

Ron stepped forward to introduce himself to Brian, Harry followed suit. Ron held out his hand. "Ron Weasley." He said, shaking Brian's outstretched hand. Harry noted unhappily that Ron wasn't interrogating him rudely, asking what his prospects were and making sure he was good enough for Ginny. It was probably because of what happened next.

"Wait…Ron Weasley? You're Captain of the Chudley Cannons, aren't you?" He asked.

"Well, yes, I am," Ron replied, unable to contain his grin. "Are you a Cannons man?"

"Are you kidding? Of course! I was just telling Gin the other day how I think you guys have got a really good chance for the Cup this year. I can't believe she never mentioned it to me.

Harry cleared his throat slightly. "Oh, right. This is my best mate, Harry Potter." Ron said.

"Brian MacDougal," He replied. He held out his hand to Harry. Harry gripped it. "Gin never told me you were Harry _Potter._" He said, his eyes traveling up to Harry's lightening bolt shaped scar. He shook his head and called over to her "Gin, you never told me what great connections you have. First you brother is captain of the greatest Qudditch team in the world," Ron's ears turned bright pink at this, his smile broader than ever. "And now you're close personal friends with _the_ Harry Potter!" He said, smiling at the pair of them.

"Well, come on, you lot. Time for dinner then," Mrs.Weasley said, herding everyone towards the scrubbed wooden table. "Brian, I do hope you like chicken, dear…."

"I like this kid," Ron whispered in an undertone to Harry as they sat down.

"Gee, I wonder why." Harry hissed back. He sat down across from MacDougal who had just pulled out Ginny's chair for her before sitting down himself. Harry glared at him. He took in his sandy colored hair that he had gelled and mussed so it was perfectly messy. Harry reached up and touched his own untidy hair, smirking inwardly. MacDougal had tried so hard to gain a hairstyle that came so easily to Harry.

MacDougal's straight, white, perfect teeth gleamed as he smiled, surveying the table laden with food. "This all looks great, Mrs. Weasley." He said, flashing her his brilliant smile.

Harry quickly piped up "Yes, Mrs. Weasley, it looks fantastic. And I know it will taste even better." He said, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. No one seemed to notice his odd behavior, though Hermione and Ginny peered at him curiously, Ginny's gaze staying on his face longer than need be. He looked away from her, flushing and feeling childish.

What was wrong with him? Why did he feel he needed to one up MacDougal? He took a sip of the wine that Mr. Weasley had offered him before passing the peas to Hermione, lost in thought.

_I know the Weasleys love me. I needn't be worried about that._ He took a thoughtful bite of chicken. _Well, most of the Weasleys do anyway..._ He looked over at Ginny, unable to stop himself. He wasn't really sure _how_ Ginny felt about him anymore. And what was worse, he didn't know how exactly he felt about that. Did he want Ginny to still have feelings for him? _YES!_ His head screamed. He looked up, confused. He caught Ginny's eye once more. His stomach twisted, but it was not an unpleasant feeling. _Oh yes._ He thought. He definitely wanted her to have feelings for him. He looked back at his plate and finished his dinner in silence.


	2. Victoria

Heya guys! Here's the next chapter. I'm so glad to see how many people reviewed. Makes me happy. Keep it up. Enjoy.

Ginny smiled. This was going so well! Everyone seemed to like Brian. Well, everyone except Fred and George. She looked down the table to where her two brothers sat, growing immune to his charm. She took a bite of potato, resisting the temptation to roll her eyes at his joke about the Quidditch-playing hag which she had heard at least 10 times. His personality did have that effect sometimes. And he always seemed as thought he was working at being likeable. He complimented Ron once more on the great job he was doing with his team this season.

Harry snorted from across the table but only Ginny noticed. She looked over to him, he looked up, catching her eye and smiled back. They stared at each other, their gazes locked for several long seconds. _Harry never has to work at people liking him. You've never in all these years grown tired of him. Not once._ Said a quiet voice insider her head. Her eyes flicked down, back to her plate. The conversation lulled and Brian squeezed her knee beneath the table and leaned towards her, his mouth pressed against her ear. "Want to get a couple of drinks after this?" He whispered. She nodded, smiling. He beamed back confidently.

When they'd all finished dinner and dessert, Ginny began bringing plates into the kitchen to be washed. With a flick of his own wand, Harry followed her, drinking glasses trailing in front of him in midair. He set them down gently into the sink, admiring them. "These are beautiful, where did you get them?" He asked.

"Dad got them at a Muggle yard sale," She said, her eyes passing over them. "Do you know how Muggles make these?" She asked conversationally.

Harry shook his head.

"Well, they've got these long sticks, and these huge ovens and they put the melty glass on the end of the stick and stick it into the oven. Then they roll it around and mold it and shape it until it becomes whatever they want. And if they mess up, they just poke it back into the fire to melt it again and start over."

Harry nodded appreciatively, generally interested in what Ginny had just told him. "I can't believe I never knew that. You would think I would…growing up with Muggles and all. Where did you learn that anyway?"

"Well, one day, after Ron had gone off to school for the first time Dad took me out for the day to cheer me up. He took me to a Muggle town and there was this man, and he had a tent up around the ovens and shelves and shelves full of all the bowls and things he'd made. And he was making more right there Dad and I stopped and watched him for hours."

They stood in comfortable silence for a moment supervising the plates as they quietly washed themselves in the sink. Ginny laughed. "We just had a conversation about glass, didn't we?"

Harry laughed back. "Yeah, we did. But that's what I love about us. We can talk about anything and everything."

They smiled at each other again, silent once more. _Maybe we can be just friends. _She thought. _Friendship comes so easily to us. _ They both reached out to pull a fork and spoon away from each other as they fought for room beneath the faucet. Their hands brushed each other lightly as they did so. Ginny ignored tingling sensation.

Harry, however, did not. He bit his lip, trying not to turn red. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye; he saw her looking at him. Was there a chance? Maybe he could ask her out for a few drinks and he could tell her why he'd been a prat all this time and they could-

But just then MacDougal walked in. "Hey, love," He said, walking straight to her and putting his arm round her as though claiming a prize. "You all set?"

"We're just going out to get a few drinks," She said in explanation to Harry. "Yeah, I'm ready, Brian. Just let me go say good-bye to Mum and everyone." She made a movement towards Harry as though she was going to hug him but she pulled back and started to walk into the living room where everyone had gathered. As she passed, she patted him hastily on the shoulder, muttered, "Goodnight, Harry." and left.

MacDougal and Harry stood in uncomfortable silence. MacDougal opened his big smiling mouth no doubt to compliment Harry on one thing or another. But Harry never gave him the chance. "I have to go get ready for my date." He said shortly. He stepped out into the garden. He did indeed have a date that night, with a gorgeous red-headed witch he'd met last week at Studio Weasley. In Harry's determination to get some more time alone with Ginny he'd completely forgotten about Victoria. He was about as excited for this date as he was about all of his other dates, but a promise was a promise.

He checked his watch. He should have been there 15 minutes ago. But, he'd never said goodnight to any of the Weasleys. Shrugging, he made his way around the front of the house. He stepped inside to see Ron helping Hermione into her cloak. "Leaving already?" He asked.

"Yes, I've got an early day at the Ministry tomorrow." Hermione replied.

"Yes you do. Little Miss Head of the Protection of Magical Creatures Department." Ron teased, grinning.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort angrily when Ron laughed. "Just teasing, love." He said, kissing her nose. She smiled sweetly up at him and Harry mimed retching.

"Blargh. You guys are making me sick." They laughed and Harry made his way over to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He hugged Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you, as always, for dinner." He said as she kissed his cheek.

"Anytime, dear." She said, as Harry gave Mr. Weasley a brief hug.

"Alright there, Harry, we'll see you next week." He said.

Harry nodded and made his way back over to Ron and Hermione. "Well, I'm off." He said.

"Who is it tonight? You're not still seeing that cow Anita, are you?"

"No. And she wasn't a cow," Harry said, pulling on his own cloak. "And what do you mean 'who is it tonight?'? I don't have dates that often."

"Yes you do, mate." Said Ron, laughing. You have a date every Friday, Saturday, and Sunday night. And sometimes even on weekdays. And they're almost always redheads."

"You're crazy. That's not at all true. I mean…they're not _always _redheads. And I haven't had a date on a weeknight in months!"

"Yes, well, they're quite often redheads, who haven't got any brains. And who keep you up at all hours of the night doing Merlin knows what-" Harry opened his mouth to tell her exactly what he did on his dates but Hermione held up a hand. "No, I don't want to know," She said, clearly thinking the worst of him. "Which, I might add, isn't very good for your job!" She said sternly.

Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other. "Yes, Mother." He said sarcastically. She looked at him reproachfully but allowed him to kiss her cheek. "Ron, it's been a pleasure, as always." He said, shaking his hand. They looked at each other and laughed. Harry gave him a brief hug. "See you all." He called, before stepping out of the house into the chilly, late-August air and Apparating out of sight.

With a pop, Harry arrived a short way from The Unicorn's Head, a Muggle pub that had become quite popular with the Wizarding community due to its name. Thankful of the Muggle clothing he was wearing, he stepped into the warm, cheerful pub.

He found Victoria, alone in a green armchair by the fire. She was wearing a short, low cut black dress that went amazingly with her soft red hair but was completely inappropriate for the setting. Her blues eyes scanned the crowd imperiously as she waited for Harry's arrival. Harry rather thought she looked as though she'd been sitting there waiting in that dress since the week before when he'd promised to come out with her.

He gave a half chuckle, half sigh and made his way over to her. "Sorry for being late," He said. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Harry darling!" She trilled. She wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to flush, after all he hardly knew the woman.

He patted her back awkwardly. "Er…how about that drink?"

She let go and gave a tinkling laugh. "That would be just _fab_, Harry darling."

Harry quickly turned his back on her so she wouldn't see him rolling his eyes. Did she always have to use an endearment at the end of every sentence when speaking to him?

He got their drinks and headed back towards the fireplace where she'd been sitting. He noticed, however, that there was only one arm chair by the fire. He hesitated. Just as he was about to suggest they find someplace else to sit, Victoria jumped up, took the drinks from his hands and set them on the table. "Oh no, Harry, you can sit right here," She said, gently pushing him down into the armchair. "And _I'll_," She now sat gingerly on his lap and snaked her long slender arms around his neck. "Sit right here." She cooed, draping her legs over the arm of the chair. "_ There_. Isn't that better?" She sighed contentedly.

"Er," Said Harry rather uncomfortably. "Could you pass me my drink?" He asked. He felt rather thirsty.

"Of course Harry, darling." She passed him his glass, filled halfway with a deep red wine.

He took a nervous gulp, thinking of some sort of conversation starter. But he couldn't concentrate. He'd met plenty of women who wanted him, but never one as forward as Victoria….He cleared his throat and continued staring at his glass. He smiled, reminded of Ginny. "Victoria…." He started.

She batted her eyelashes at him, her blue eyes gleaming with flirtatiousness. "Yes, Harry?"

"D'you know how they make these glasses?" He asked before he realized what he was saying.

"What?" She asked. She shifted in his lap so her face was closer to his but he ignored it.

"Glasses," He repeated impatiently. And he repeated everything Ginny had told him not a half hour before. But he had a feeling that Victoria wasn't listening to a word he said, instead she chose to stare hungrily at his lips as he spoke.

He stopped feeling annoyed that she didn't want to talk. Even if it was about something as stupid as glass making.

He stared around at all the people talking happily to one another and pouring drinks into their open, thirsty mouths. He was very aware of her eyes on his face.

Was it something I said?" She asked. Harry continued to gaze around; the pub door opened and in walked a very familiar person. Ginny stepped up to the bar to order some drinks, her beauty and fiery personality immeadiately caught the attention of most of the people in the pub, including Harry's. Which was probably why he hadn't seen MacDougal walk in right behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. She turned around to face him and leaned up, kissing him full on the mouth.

Harry clenched his eyes shut tight and turned back to face Victoria. She was smiling at him. "No you didn't say anything wrong," He finally answered her. "I just thought we could talk."

She gave him a laugh. "Do we have to?" She asked. Again she shifted closer to him. This time, Harry noticed, anything to get his mind of Ginny and the git she was currently wrapped around. "Because I was hoping for a kiss." She added quietly.

Harry allowed himself to look back at Ginny once more. "We don't have to talk." He said, unable to take his gaze from Ginny and MacDougal. Finally, he suppressed the urge to throw Victoria off him, and steal Ginny from MacDougal's arms.

He turned back to Victoria, the beautiful witch in front of him and dove for her mouth.


End file.
